


Elements of Change

by CreativeWritingSoul



Category: Monster High
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-12 18:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18452528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeWritingSoul/pseuds/CreativeWritingSoul
Summary: After a visit to the doctor's office, Heath gets some news that strangely makes sense, yet he refuses to believe it's true. If he's not careful, it could cost him his existence. Meanwhile, Abbey has a surprise for her boyfriend (it's a surprise to her too) but she can hardly wait to tell him and go through all the motions side-by-side. Rated T, enjoy! :)





	1. The Element of Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a complete work of fiction. There's no resemblance to actual persons, places and / or events. If so, it is utterly not intended. I do not claim to own Monster High or anything to do with it at all. Character exposure in this story is completely non-profit and just for fun. I own nothing but my own plot-bunnies. Thank you.
> 
> Genre(s): Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
> 
> Pairing(s): Heath B. x Abbey B.
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> Author's Note: Hello Archive! I have heard lovely things about this site for a long time but I was just nervous to branch out of my comfort zone but my lovely bestie and occasional co-writer, PoeticJustice1392, was kind enough to give me an invite! So I figured I wouldn’t waste it and branch out. Thanks for checking this out! I hope any of you who come across this or any of my works, enjoy them as much as I do creating them.
> 
> Here we go! :)

****If there was one thing he hated in the entire world, it had to be a visit to the doctor’s office. It wasn’t that he disliked being healthy or anything; he just wasn’t fond of the process. Also, he was a rather private guy, having another guy ask him questions about his health, even the more intimate aspects of his life – it didn’t sit well with him. He supposed it was better than having a female health care professional but either way he still felt awkward around them. “Heath Burns? The doctor will see you now.”

He lazily shifted his gaze towards the nurse, dressed in dark blue scrubs with a signature pair of white sneakers. He swore he felt a chill run down his spine, not in the good way either. Before she could call his name again, he stood suddenly. “Yeah, yeah. I’m here, relax a bit will you?”

She narrowed her eyes towards him, still holding the door open. “He’ll be with you shortly. First door on the right please.”

Heath strolled down the hall in his usual nonchalant manner. He stopped at someone’s desk. There were papers strewn about here and there, what he noticed was a professionally taken photograph of his doctor and his family. He stood proud in the photo, his wife looking at him with adoration in her eyes and their two children with big smiles upon their faces. They looked as though much love held them together.

It brought a smile to Heath’s own face. “Heath?” He jumped slightly, feeling startled.

“Yes, sir?” He answered quickly, realizing that it was his doctor right next to him.

“This room, please?”

Heath remembered that he was instructed to go into that same room just moments ago. “Right, no prob.” He maneuvered inside and hopped up on the seat. “So, if we make this quick, we’ll both be happier. Then we can both have good days elsewhere.”

The middle-aged man shook his head at Heath, “Not so fast young man, I want to speak to you about your blood work results.”

Heath became visibly queasy, almost green in the face. “Let’s not.”

“My apologies, I forgot mentioning it makes you squeamish.” He tried his best to hide the half-smirk he was sporting.

He narrowed his eyes towards the medical professional. _‘Jerk, you did that on purpose.’_ Heath thought to himself.

“I’m going to ask you something. Being the fire elemental that you are Mr. Burns, have you been around any cool temperatures for prolonged periods of time?” He questioned, raising a brow as he watched Heath shrug it off. Just as he thought the teenager would.

“Not really, but I don’t see what that has to do with anything to begin with. Especially cool temperatures and my blood.”

He cleared his throat, grasping Heath’s attention. “On the contrary, it has everything to do with it. You are supposed to be around general room temperatures, on the warmer side preferrably, or generate the heat yourself, as your being does whenever your internal body temperature gets too low. Or, cold – we’ll say.” He lowered the glasses upon his nose, looking right at the young man in front of him.

Thinking back to his schedule, the only thing Heath could think of that may have a role to play in this ‘observation’ of his doctor’s, was being around Abbey. It hadn’t just started yesterday; they’d been dating just shy of two years. He was always around her. But, this couldn’t be taking a toll on his health, could it? “So what, I’m a fire elemental. I can just turn up the heat if I feel a little chilly. Great. Are we done here?”

“No. Sit.” The older instructed sternly. “Heath, everytime you cross over from neutral temperatures to shocking cold ones, you use up more energy and heat than you normally would. I’m positive it’s at least causing you fatigue if nothing else.”

 _‘No, no. . . being with Abbey, is damaging my health? That’s surreal. . . I won’t believe it. Screw this. Screw him. Nothing is gonna stop me from being with my ghoulfriend.’_ He thought triumphantly. Now if only he could get out of here somehow? “Maybe a little here and there but really, it’s nothing.”

The doctor shook his head, “Maybe it’s not a big deal now Heath, but it will be soon. Be careful, because what you’re doing to yourself is highly dangerous. Do you need help to curb this destructive behavior?” He pushed his glasses back upon his nose, only for them to fall again in a few moments. “I have the perfect connections for you to receive professional help for the behavior you’re showing. Heath, your self-harm isn’t just hurting you, your parents must-”

This was the _last_ straw, it was. “No. I don’t need any help that you or anyone else can offer!” He raised his voice momentarily, but hushed it back. Taking a quick breath, he continued. “Look, _if_ I do – and that’s a huge _if_ \- then I’ll come find you. Peace, until then.” He got up and walked out of the office, despite the doctor himself and the nurse calling his name, he kept walking. He just had to get out of here and fast before he did anything he’d regret.

**: : ~ * ~ : :**

Abbey had been in a very good mood already that morning and she hadn’t even lingered around for ten minutes yet. Though she was hoping Heath would get there soon, she had a Student Council meeting in about twenty minutes or so and she truly wanted to see her boyfriend before she became too preoccupied.

_Good morning, text your ghoulfriend. She’s impatient. :)_

She thought maybe a text would make Heath arrive early so she could see him. It may have been a selfish thought, though Abbey just felt like seeing him would brighten up her whole day.

_Sorry babes! I’m on my way, can’t wait to see you this morning. :)_

She smiled and tossed her multi-colored hair over her shoulder. She thought back to a couple years ago, when they officially began dating. She had no idea how far they would come along and today she had a big surprise for him. Not being a hundred percent sure he would like it made her nervous, but she still had to try. A small sliver of her being wouldn’t be upset if he did refuse. She sort of wanted to do the same thing but her parents insisted and when they sent out an invite, you didn’t refuse. If you knew what was good for you of course. “Oh Heath, where are you?” She asked softly, pulling her iCoffin out and glancing at the time.

“Hey my favorite ghoul!” Heath hurried towards her, slightly out of breath.

She smiled widely, looking up from her cellular phone. “Good morning Heath, was afraid I would miss you. Have student council this morning and they are fond of talking. Too much for Abbey’s liking.”

He smiled at her, “Oh Abbey, you make my day brighter. And my nights wild but I don’t need to remind you about that, or do I?” She blushed heavily and poked his nose, pulling him in close to a loving embrace as she captured his lips with her own.

Even accompanied by this lovely distraction, he couldn’t ignore the fact that his head began to throb directly in the temples, or so it felt like.

_Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud._

_‘The doc can’t be right about those bogus lines he shot me . . . he can’t be.’_ Heath cringed slightly as he reached up ever so slightly to kiss her cheek and inch away, just a bit. He hoped it would relieve the pounding. “Anyways, uh – what’s up ghoul?”

She frowned a bit; it was unlike Heath to pull away from her kiss. She supposed there was a possibility that he might be feeling under the weather. Her frown grew along with her concern, hopefully whatever it was bothering him would cease to do so. “Well, I have a request. It might have something to do with getting out of school if you have interest.”

Heath thought about it briefly, very briefly. “Ooh, well if it involves ditching school – I’d be more than happy to be involved.”

She smirked, “Silly boy you are, Heath. The invitation is from my parents, to visit . . . back home. Just for a while, not long. Long enough for them to see my, my heart.”

Heath couldn’t resist the smile that spread across his face instantaneously. “I’m your heart, Abbey? Really?” His eyes searched hers for a moment, but he gave a nod. What did he have to lose? “Sure, I’ll go back home with you.” He winked as Abbey rolled her eyes. He laughed softly, “On a serious note though, no problem Abbey, I’ll just let my folks know what’s up. I can’t wait.”

She smiled just as widely and nodded, leaning in to kiss him. “You indeed are my forever flame.”

He ran a hand through her hair, caressing her cheek afterwards. “You don’t have any idea how much you mean to me. You’re my world, favorite ghoul.”

Abbey adored it when he said such nice things to her. At one point, she used to think he wasted his breath a lot, until she began to understand the meaning of his spoken words. Then she opened her mind just a bit more and listened harder, his tender words have been newly found gems ever since.

Glancing down at her iCoffin yet again, she realized that she now had two minutes to get to the classroom in which the Student Council meeting was taking place. Time always escaped her when she was with him, her ‘ _favorite’_ guy. “I must sadly go, will see you later?”

“Of course you will, go get ‘em tigress.” It wasn’t until Abbey left his side that his sudden headache legitimately ceased. “Damn it, damn bastard _is_ right.” He took a deep breath and sat on the bench just outside the school, taking a moment to calm down. Convincing himself that this was a strange coincidence and nothing more.

**:: ~ * ~ ::**

Heath managed to get out of the period before lunch early, which he had every intention on doing. He had to find someone specific and he knew that she had Bite-ology just before then. “C’mon ghoul, be one of the first to get out of here so we can get this little chat over with. It’s gotta be secretive. I want it to be a surprise. . .” he mumbled, leaning up against the wall as he waited for the dismissal bell. Although it wasn’t the first time he wished for class to hurry up and end. Soon he was granted his wish and the bell rang through the halls of Monster High as it filled with many, many students. Heath had to look hard but he finally found the person he was looking for. He reached out to tap her shoulder. “Hey! Hi Twyla!” He greeted a big smile on his face.

“Oh, hey Heath. How are you?” She asked him, hugging her books close to her chest.

“I’m alright, could be better… actually, and I could be different – in all honesty.” He sighed, “I – uh, I hate to be one of those friends that come around when I ‘need’ something, but Twyla, I ‘need’ a huge favor and if you don’t want to do it for me – I understand.”

Twyla gave a nod and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Sometimes monsters need a helping hand, I get that. Tell me what’s up and I’ll see what I can do for ya.”

They walked slowly down the hall together as it cleared up a bit. “Abbey and I have been together for just shy of two years now. Earlier this morning she invited me to go back home with her.” He watched as she raised an eyebrow, with a sly smile at first.

“Ooh, Heath! You bad boy! How was your evening?” She smirked, hugging her books even closer, if that were possible. If he was asking for a sand to enhance his chamber-prowess, she did _not_ have sand for that.

He chuckled and shook his head, “Twyla, I’m not talking about _that_ , geez. I mean, she invited me back home, to her homeland, to visit with her parents. Which is shocking, but I feel like it’s a huge step for us.”

She gave an eager nod. “I would consider that as a big step for sure. So, what could I possibly do to help? Did you want me to pick out anything? Maybe winter theme would be too cliché for Abbey, I think she would love-”

“I-would-honestly-appreciate-it-if-you-changed-me.” He blurted out all at once. “I’m sorry Twyla; I shouldn’t have just blurted that out. I’m nervous.”

Her eyes widened, not for one moment did she expect someone who displayed such confidence as Heath Burns, would be asking her for her changing sand. “Nervousness is a good indication that you might not be prepared for such a step. Heath, I – I don’t think this is a good idea for you.”

They stopped in mid-walk and Heath gazed right into Twyla’s eyes, pleading her through them alone. He almost didn’t have to say a word. “Twyla. . . I need this. I really want to become one with Abbey’s kind. If I were like her, it wouldn’t be so awkward or possibly upsetting for her parents. Man, what if their furniture is made of ice and, this ‘hot ass’ – literally – melts it all?”

Twyla giggled, but stopped very shortly after. “My apologies, you said it in a humorous way. . . I get where you’re coming from Heath but do you _truly_ think that you have to change? I mean, Abbey clearly likes you for a reason. She likes you and enjoys you just the way you are, as a fire elemental. If you become ice elemental just like her . . . what if she doesn’t find you attractive anymore?” It was a bit of a stretch of course, but Twyla was trying to grasp at certain concepts that may change his mind – but Heath was a stubborn soul. Anyone who knew him knew that fact.

He sighed, “Well it doesn’t have to be permanent, could just be temporary couldn’t it?”

Twyla thought about it briefly, if he was full on fire elemental - which she was positive that he was – her sand would only have a temporary effect anyways. It wouldn’t be a permanent thing and it didn’t seem like he would be giving up on the subject either so she didn’t have a choice. “Oh alright Heath, I’ll get you the sand you need. I must warn you that there may be some side effects, they don’t happen all the time, but sometim-”

“Yeah, yeah – those go along with everything. If you could just hook a brother up, I’d be eternally grateful.” He grinned and gave a bow; Twyla smiled and stopped in front of her locker.

“Oh alright, but you don’t have to make this sound like a drug deal Heath. Everyone’s aware of my sands, y’know.”

Heath shrugged his shoulders as he was handed a small vial of snow-white sand. “Ah very well then, but just know that bitches-get-stitches and I certainly will not be the bitch on the receiving end of the stitch.”

Twyla rolled her eyes and waved him off, “Bye Heath!” He waved back and walked off, tucking the vial of sand into his back pocket. “Be careful you silly boy, I hope it all goes well.” She shut her locker and let out a breath, things would be just fine. She was sure of it – somewhat.


	2. Fire & Ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi! Just wanted to say quickly that I've done a bit of research and couldn't find a whole ton on Abbey's family except for Marisol and what not. So I went ahead and made Abbey a family of OC's! XD I hope you like them!
> 
> Thank you everyone! Without further ado, here is the next chapter! Enjoy, :)

It had been a long plane ride but they eventually landed. Finally arriving as close to Abbey's homeland as the plane would allow them to go. There was another night to wait before her parents would be able to pick them up. It wasn't a problem for the two to grab a hotel and spend the night together, especially before the nerve wracking moment of Heath meeting Abbey's parents. He was nervous, but unbeknownst to him, she was nervous as well.

Abbey was afraid of her parents and entire family humiliating her in front of the boy she wanted to spend an eternity with. She found that the entire village could be embarrassing sometimes and they hadn't seen her in a while, which was even worse. They would just have to wait and see how everything would play out.

She and Heath climbed up the seven flights of stairs in the hotel, because the elevator was down for maintenance. Once they reached the room, Abbey swiped the keycard and they were granted access. After putting their bags down, she noticed that Heath looked very tired. "Hey, you okay?" She asked him.

He gave a nod, even though he felt very fatigued, he figured it was the stair-climbing they did. "I'm cool, I'm cool. How are you baby?" He grasped her waist and pulled her closer. Kissing her lips as he ignored the searing pain in his temples that returned, he caressed her face too.

"Am good Heath, very good." She couldn't help but to notice that he seemed pained. She liked to think that she knew Heath… that she knew him almost better than he knew himself and he was experiencing some kind of pain. "Heath… what is problem?" She touched his left temple with her right hand and he cringed slightly.

"Abbey… I'm okay." He couldn't tell her what his doctor told him… if he came clean with the truth it could possibly mean the end of their relationship. He knew she would want him to be healthy… but without Abbey in his unlife there would be no point carrying on. It just wasn't an option. "I think it's just the flight messing with me. I've never been on one before… I don't think it left me feeling so hot." He was only half-lying here.

She gave a curt nod. "Lie down, have nap. Abbey will too." She instructed, almost as if he didn't have a choice.

He wasn't going to lie, that sounded great. She kissed his cheek and he winced.

Abbey frowned. "Go, I will take shower and join." She headed towards her luggage, worry settling in.

Heath turned away and kicked his shoes off. He didn't have the energy to do much more than take his signature jacket off, hanging it on a near by chair. He headed straight for the bed, flopping on it and barely moving before he passed out completely.

Several minutes later Abbey exited the bathroom in a fresh set of undergarments and one of Heath's band t-shirts with her damp hair tied in a top knot. She headed to the bed, climbed next to her resting boyfriend. Abbey trailed kisses along his neck, to which he immediately responded.

It was a soft groan, as one would give while stretching, but he smiled and reached up to kiss his Ice Goddess. It wasn't long until Heath's shirt… well, both of Heath's shirts… hit the floor. The two teenagers kissed one another feverishly. Heath fumbling only a bit to un-hook Abbey's bra and her trying her absolute best to unfasten his jeans without actually looking downward.

Abbey could feel the heat coursing from underneath her.

Heath felt the freezing cold embrace his entire being.

Together they created a steamy wet mess. Luckily enough when the two of them channeled their elements through pleasure – not too much harm was done – other than a soaked mattress when they were finished… and it seemed as though these two were just getting started.

**: : ~ * ~ : :**

The tall ghoul stretched and stifled a yawn. She turned over and re-settled again, nuzzling into Heath. He sighed contentedly, until his bladder decided otherwise. He attempted to slide out from her grip when she tightened. "No." She said, point-blank.

He chuckled and kissed her cheek, "Abbey, I gotta pee."

She sighed and let him go. Heath got up quickly and headed for his bag of luggage. He pulled out the tiny vial of snow-white sand and headed to the bathroom – not before checking out the bed first though. His hand touched the damp material and he shook his head.

Still wet. They'd have to say on the sofa for the rest of the night.

He shut the door behind him and set the tiny vial on the counter-top. He stared at it. How was he supposed to do this again?

He had never typed on his  _iCoffin_  so quickly.

_Hey ghoul… this uh, vial of powdery stuff… it's not like… cocaine is it? Do I have to…?_

That would be very uncomfortable. According to most they figured Heath goofed off and partied, but he actually had a pretty quiet, simple home life. He wasn't one for loud parties, it was the last scene he'd be seen at. Needless to say, he wouldn't have any idea how to attempt to do a drug of any kind.

_NO HEATH NO! You watch way too many mobster movies. Just sprinkle all of it over yourself, that's it that's all._

He appreciated the instructions and chuckled at her eager response.

_Thanks ghoul, ttys!_

Heath quickly popped the top off the vial and sprinkled the bright, glittery white sand over himself. It didn't make a mess… but at the same time, he looked into the mirror and stared for a moment. He wasn't totally sure what he was expecting to happen but nothing did. He still looked the same, he still felt the same… Twyla wouldn't give him bogus sand, would she?

_'No… Twyla's not like that. She would've told me she wasn't helping me if that was the case.'_ He let out a sigh and tossed the empty vial into the small trash can before exiting the bathroom.

He made his way towards the sofa and grabbed the throw blanket off the sofa where Abbey was, fast asleep. Heath stretched and spread out in the vacant lounge chair next to her. He didn't want to disturb her after all.

Heath shuddered suddenly, pulling the blanket up over his shoulders. The climate here was the extreme opposite that Heath was used to, he knew they weren't here for a long stay, surely this wouldn't impact him too badly? He managed to fall asleep despite all the worry whizzing within his mind.

**: : ~ * ~ : :**

"Good morning, Kunchen!" One of the familiar faces from the village greeted him. He was intimidating to anyone who didn't know him.

He returned the greeting with a curt nod. "Morning brother, how are you?"

"I am well, all is well. Good day!" The other male bid farewell to him and went about his way. Every being here had a purpose, they helped one another, provided food, shelter, traded goods – it was a very tight-knit community in these parts.

He came from the market with two bottles of yak-milk and yak cheese. His wife, Kanelia Bominable, said that she had told him to grab them yesterday though he didn't recall such instructions. Why did women always want to speak when the game was on? Kunchen couldn't fathom why they often chose then to waste their breath. Females did plenty of wasting their breath.

The snow was merciless, however the inhabitants of the village were used to this. He entered the modest-looking igloo-like house. It was the place the Bominable's called home. "Thank you." Kanelia had been waiting with limited patience and a hand on her hip near the door. She tucked some bright white locks of hair behind her right ear and kissed her husband's cheek.

He handed her the items and she took them straight to the kitchen, where two young, hungry males were waiting for the ingredients needed to make the pancakes they had been dreaming about. "Nugah!" Kunchen called.

"Yeah, dad?" The lanky and shorter of the two stood at attention. You never wasted the time of an adult summoning you by name.

"Help your mother prepare breakfast. Devance!"

The older, rather muscular one raised a brow. "Yeah?"

"Come, we must-"

_DING_

Kunchen's cold blue eyes narrowed at the old-looking computer, the source of the obnoxious sound. What did it mean when that thing made noise again?

"When was the last time you checked the computer dear? We could have a letter from our beloved daughter!" Kanelia smiled at the mention of her only daughter. She frowned when she felt the pang of just how much she missed her.

_'She hasn't sent letters in a long time… too busy living her own life… it's been two and a half years.'_ Kunchen thought to himself bitterly, though he stopped to move the mouse around, resuming the screen.

_Unread Message_

He clicked on it cautiously, last time an obnoxious gambling advertisement scared him, he nearly smashed it to bits.

_Greetings Bominable Family!_

_It is I, Grace Bloodgood. I wanted to thank you for inviting Abbey back home for a brief visit, she is truly excited. We've got the flight booked and all the little details taken care of. She'll be arriving at the hotel just outside the village and if you could pick her up, that would be wonderful. She has something very important to share with you… Abbey is going to introduce you to the one 'who has her heart hostage' as she put it._

"Uh-oh." Kunchen skimmed the rest of the message and found the details. Abbey arrived at the hotel… yesterday. They were supposed to pick her up?

"What? Is everything alright?" Kanelia began to panic as she rushed over to the computer. He pointed at the message and she read through it quickly with her own eyes. "Ice-bits!" She cursed out loud, causing Devance and Nugah to share a glance with one another "Your sister is visiting us… she landed yesterday and we were supposed to pick her up."

"Did you not see important part?" Kunchen narrowed his eyes at his wife.

"I did! She is bringing the one who holds her heart, this is huge! What will we have for dinner? What does her love, eat? Much to clean, much to prepare… what food? Allergies? How long must they stay?" Kanelia was pulled out of her panic when she pinched her hand in the utensil drawer putting dishes away.

Devance couldn't help but to wonder who was capable enough of capturing Abbey's heart. They weren't even sure she had one to be taken. "Abbey has type? Didn't think she wasted breath."

Nugah gave a sly smirk. "Perhaps breath isn't all she's running out of?"

Picturing his daughter in any intimate situation made Kunchen uncomfortable but mostly angry. "Stop!"

Devance brushed loose strands of hair out of his eyes. "Interested in meeting this guy."

"In this age, who is to say her lover is male?" Nugah asked suddenly, it wasn't fair to assume that Abbey would bring home a man, what if she preferred her own gender?

"Enough!" His booming voice was a force to be reckoned with on its own, but when he was already agitated? Now that was scary. He took a moment to clear his mind, though one thing was there. "Abbey… does like the male anatomy, no?"

Kanelia couldn't give a proper answer. The little ghoul they let travel abroad over two years ago… may not be the same ghoul visiting them shortly. "I am unsure..."

"How do we not know our daughter?" He asked, feeling a bit defeated.

Nugah shrugged his shoulders. "She has chosen to study abroad for a long time… perhaps she has changed?"

Kanelia shifted her gaze out the window. "We dislike change, but our Abbey? She's always been different."

**: : ~ * ~ : :**

Abbey was trying to find the perfect outfit to wear to see her parents after two and a half years. She wanted something that said, 'I haven't changed' yet with a splash of 'I'm not a child anymore' and a hint of 'Please don't embarrass me in front of my love'. Nothing quite jumped out at her saying such.

Her eyes shifted over to her sleeping boyfriend. She didn't like how he stayed in the chair after using the bathroom last night… but she knew that he didn't want to disturb her slumber. He was always considerate to her. Abbey leaned over and kissed his cheek. He felt cold…  _Heath_  felt cold… that wasn't right. She was the cold one. Not him. "Heath?"

He stirred and cringed, like he did after the plane ride.

She shook him gently, the fact that he wasn't responding as quick as she wanted him to, was unsettling. "Heath!"

He jumped up, clearly startled. "Shit..." he cursed softly, bringing his hand to his aching head. He almost felt… hungover? But he knew he didn't consume any alcohol… how could this be? "Where am I?" He questioned softly.

"We are at hotel. Getting ready to meet parents in couple hours." She hadn't heard anything from her parents that confirmed they would be coming to get them. There was no need to worry, Abbey knew exactly where to go if they failed to pick them up. "Is hot-head alright?"

Heath shook himself awake a bit more, it worked… a little bit. "Yeah, babe I'm fine. Sorry… I guess I… forgot?" Why were yesterday's events… so hazy?

"Is okay, big trip in short time. Can be overwhelming. We have time, rest." She kissed him briefly and sauntered over to her luggage, which was mostly unpacked while she tried to search for the perfect outfit.

He leaned back and cuddled up with the throw blanket… though it didn't seem to hold in much heat for him. "Hey."

She turned to look at Heath, a pair of faded black denim jeans with rhinestones trailing down the legs. "Yes?"

"Those jeans make your ass look  _great_." He managed a coy smile, adjusting his position on the chair once more.

She returned the smirk and set the jeans aside – she'd definitely be wearing those today. Now what else? If she couldn't keep the village from embarrassing her… she could at least look fabulous during humiliation.


	3. The Welcome Committee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to RockMafia93 for bookmarking this story and leaving a comment! I appreciate it so much and I'm glad you're enjoying it. Heath and Abbey have been a favorite couple of mine for a long time, since they started the franchise almost! 
> 
> Anyway! Here is the next chapter, :)

Heath turned the faucet handle over to straight hot and let the shower run for a moment while he stripped his clothes. He couldn't wait to get in and get some heat-started. That was the first time he ever thought about having to add heat to himself. Normally, well normally he could engulf in flames almost on command. He usually had to be surprised, embarrassed or… turned on.

He got in and instantly let out a sigh of relief as the steaming water hit his body, soaking him completely. It felt so good. Would it be a bad thing to just stay here in the shower the entire time? He wished he could stay but knew he couldn't. Heath attempted to reach for his shampoo bottle but he held the wall instead.

His fingertips were white as he gripped the wall as tight as he could, holding on for dear unlife. He wanted this sudden dizzy spell to piss right off. They had something important to do… this could wait. In fact, it could go away completely.

Though his pleads were denied as he swallowed with fear that he wouldn't be able to hold off much longer. Heath hurled up anything he had on his stomach, thankful of the fact he was in the shower when it happened. He rinsed his mouth out hoping to get rid of the horrible aftertaste.

The dizziness let up almost immediately after he spewed, perhaps that was all he needed to do?

Heath grabbed his shampoo and squirted a small amount into his hand, lathering up his hair and reaching for the shower head to get rid of any evidence that he upchucked in here. He rinsed the suds out of his hair and lathered up his body in Abbey's favorite scent of his.

He had the whole collection; cologne, body wash and deodorant.

"Looks similar in bathroom after fire and ice sex." Abbey's voice echoed in the small bathroom, but it brought a smile to his face.

"Yeah it does," he laughed. She always knew how to make him feel better. "Can you pass me a towel, babe?"

She took the towel off the rack but shoved the shower curtains out of the way, startling a nude Heath. She grabbed him by his wet neck and pulled him into a heated kiss. Upon parting she handed him the towel he requested.

"Thanks." He wrapped it around his waist and stepped out of the shower. He noticed that she just wiped a spot clean off the steamy mirror and set out her tools and make up essentials. "Abbey, can I ask you a question?"

She nodded, trying to figure out how she would accentuate the features of her face that were most mature. "What is question?"

He wasn't sure how to ask this, but here went nothing… "Does being… warm, or hot… hurt you, Abbey?"

She thought about it. "Not really. I wear ice crystal to keep coldness of home with me always. Even if Abbey is in desert, she can keep cool." Abbey shifted her eyes over to her half-naked boyfriend. "Why you ask?"

Heath felt stupid. More angry at himself, than stupid. How could cold temperatures for prolonged periods of time be affecting him like this and not her? The artifact she wore… but what could he have with him similar to that, which would keep the heat in? "Just… curious, that's all. I'm glad that my touch doesn't hurt you."

She smiled. "Touch of hot boyfriend never hurts Abbey, only brings good sensations."

He grinned. "Listen, you better stop all that tempting talk because we don't have time for round two."

"Parents can wait."

"Abbey! No they can't." He chuckled and shook his head. "I'll go get dressed before you get any more wild ideas." Heath took a deep breath after exiting the bathroom, the shower all-in-all did do him some good. He felt refreshed… now to pick out what he would wear to 'Judgment Day' also known as… meeting his ghoulfriend's parents for the very first time.

**: : ~ * ~ : :**

Heath was donned in a white t-shirt and pair of dark denim jeans. A red and black plaid long sleeved shirt, unbuttoned and his favorite pair of red converse. "You look good, but good not going to hold up well in snow." Abbey informed him. "I thought you packed light. I brought winter coat, hat, mittens, boots. Also scarf."

He should have considered the cold… but he didn't. Why did he pack so lightly?

"You only packed little bit, fell asleep. So Abbey packed rest of bag for you." She caressed his cheek and pulled out the items he'd need to endure the weather of her homeland.

"Thanks ghoul, you've always got my back." He was saddened to switch from his shoes to boots, but it had to be done. He layered up accordingly and felt a bit of heat as he did so.

She nodded. "No problem, now let's go. Not too much of a long walk from here."

Heath was ready for anything with Abbey by his side.

**: : ~ * ~ : :**

Heath was absolutely not ready for that thirty-seven minute hike to a village seemingly in the middle of vast, snowy nowhere. He was sore, yes. But he wasn't going to complain because the work out he just got regenerated a bit of heat through his body. He broke out into a sweat, it was a good thing for him. "Sweat is kind of glittery?" Abbey wondered out loud, wiping some off the tiny bit of skin that wasn't covered under a toque and scarf.

"I'm just so fabulous that I sweat glitter, and what?" He told her, a half-hearted laugh attached to his comeback. _'Maybe it's Twyla's sand coming out of my pores? She didn't say that would happen though...'_

He was brought out of his thoughts when Abbey grabbed his covered hand. "Just down big hill, almost there."

"Woohoo!" Heath quickly moved upon hearing the shout of a yeti kid on a snowboard, sliding down the snowy banks.

He saw another one coming. "Yeehaw, sorry!"

Heath smirked, "Looks like fun."

Abbey nodded. "Snowboarding huge passion here, not much else to do. No cell phone reception in village, no maul to hang out at. Very close-knit community. Boring."

"What made you wanna leave? It's kinda cozy." He asked her as they began a slow, careful descent down.

"Too cozy." She said quickly, as if she knew he were going to ask. "Abbey wanted something different from same, hum-drum life day in, day out. Go to market, get food for meals, bring them home. Watch young children of village while males work, females must stay home, clean, cook, reproduce until death." She shrugged. "Am being dramatic, but still… this is where Abbey came from… Monster High, is home."

Heath nodded, he was relieved to hear that she wasn't really homesick. He wasn't sure he could survive here… even if he weren't fire-elemental. This bitter cold would be too much for a mere human too. "Wherever you are, is home to me." He said, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

She squeezed back and they continued. "Any more questions?"

"What should I know about your parents?" He inquired, it sent Abbey into almost a whirl.

"Right! This time being so perfect with boyfriend, Abbey forgot about parents as main part of trip." She giggled at her own silliness. When she was with Heath, nothing else mattered but him. "Father is cold and scary, mother is less cold and less scary. Two brothers, Devance and Nugah… will probably think you are cool."

"How do I address your parents?" He asked next.

"Would say Mr. and Mrs. Bominable. Father's name is Kunchen, meaning all-knowing. He like to think so." She rolled her eyes. "Abbey butt heads with father a lot when living at home. Means well but can be overbearing. Mother's name, Kanelia, meaning beautiful as rose."

He tried not to let the nervousness sink in too much. If anything, he hoped it would help keep him in line. "Okay, got it. Is there anything that shouldn't be discussed?"

Abbey thought about it. "They are pretty open, but don't forget… they don't 'waste breath' a lot. So I would wait until they speak to you, to speak. I apologize, family is old-school."

Heath shrugged his shoulders. "No, not really! I've heard of worse."

They soon headed into the village and Heath couldn't help but to look around and take everything in. The homes varied in size but they were made similar to igloos. The people greeted one another and seemed to know each other quite well. "Is that my Abbey-berry?!"

Abbey cringed but braced herself for the hug of her Uncle Frostovich. "Uncle Frostovich! Nice to see you." She told him, rubbing his back quickly, hoping this embrace would end soon. She only liked to be held by Heath.

"Beautiful niece, been long time. Glad to see you home. Here to stay?" He questioned, hoping her answer would be positive.

"No Uncle Frostovich, not quite. This… is Heath Burns. I have brought him to meet the family." She gestured to Heath once she had been released from the hug.

He went wide-eyed with wonder. "Oh, you've brought a boy home to your village? Where is the ring?"

Heath widened his eyes. She didn't tell him about a ring custom!

She blushed. "No, no Uncle Frostovich, Heath has never met my dwelling before. This is the first time I have come home since… leaving."

He gave a curt nod. "Oh, I see. Typically when a mate is brought home, it is means of asking her father for her hand in marriage. This is only the first meeting." He guided Heath on a walk around the area, Abbey following. "See son, our village is very close-knit. We all refer to one another as brothers and sisters, our children are all cousins. One does not begin a courtship in the same village." He laughed. "So bringing a mate home to your village, is very big step." He leaned in close. "She must like you a lot, boy."

Heath's cheeks blushed heavily. "That's the plan sir, I like her very much too."

"Thatta boy! Now, let us get you two to the right home. This way!"

**: : ~ * ~ : :**

Thank goodness for Uncle Frostovich! Otherwise Heath for sure would've been lost in this winter-y wonderland. Abbey knew where she was going of course, but some of her cousins came to speak with her. She had been gone a long time with no return, he couldn't blame them for wanting to catch up. "Do you like it here?" Her uncle asked suddenly.

Heath had to admit, it was gorgeous here. The sunlight made the snow and ice-buildings shimmer. "It's beautiful, but it's quite cold for me." He chuckled, hoping this sand would kick in already so he'd be immune.

"That's alright, not many can handle the great cold like us yeti-folk. But you made it here, to meet her parents. I have no envy for you, let me say. We look to Kunchen as our very own leader here. Anyone else would be easy to meet, but him… good luck. You will need all that you can get."

Heath gulped. Though he had a feeling he would be faced with the tough task of meeting her parents. He knew Abbey was the one he was destined to be with. There was no doubt in his mind, so this was a task he had to accomplish. "Thank you sir, I appreciate the pep-talk."

Abbey came over quickly and kissed Heath suddenly, it took him by total surprise.

"Abbey!" He breathed out, after she finally let him go.

She linked their arms and headed towards her dwelling. "Cousin that think Abbey is attractive was near by. Wanted to show him Abbey is taken."

"Your cousin thinks you're attractive?" He raised a brow. "Mine's just a nerdy half-DJ who sometimes annoys me." He chuckled.

Abbey sighed. "See, like Uncle Frostovich told you. We just call each other cousins because adults call each other brother or sister. Not all of us have actual blood relation."

Heath nodded, he understood now. "Ah, okay. So, what's the deal with him?"

She shrugged. "Asswipe. Rude, try to ask Mr. Bominable for hand in marriage when Abbey did not return his feelings. Called him out on it." She smiled. "Made him cry ice-tears."

"Ouch!" He cringed momentarily. "But I'm relieved to say the least."

Abbey led Heath to the very door she had exited quite some time ago. She knocked three times in a row, paused before knocking another three times. "It is how we know who is at door."

Heath's heart was racing. He wasn't sure what he had expected in this situation, but it wasn't what he thought it would be. . .


	4. Meet & Greet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you BlackIce_K1lls for leaving kudos on this story (and others)! It made my day to receive those notifications, :)
> 
> RockMafia93 - Lmao yes, I chuckle every time I read over that line. It's a perfect Abbey-thing to say, isn't it? XD I feel like mothers are usually the easy ones and fathers would be harder, but I guess it isn't always true. Thanks for the awesome comment! I'm so excited to see at least a couple people enjoy this story. :)
> 
> And thank you again both BlackIce_K1lls and RockMafia93 for bookmarking this story as well, you two rock! \m/

The door creaked open and there stood a lanky male. His eyes matched Abbey's almost perfectly and sat behind horn-rimmed glasses. "Greetings, I'm Nugah Bominable, one of Abbey's two brothers. Please come in." He pulled the door open further and stepped aside to let them enter.

"You have gotten taller." Abbey told him, ruffling up his white hair slightly. He had a light blue peek-a-boo bang prominent in his hair. "And dorkier."

"Thanks," he narrowed his eyes. "you are?"

Heath removed his boots, coat and winter accessories. He hung them up appropriately and Abbey did the same. "I'm sorry, I'm Heath. Heath Burns." He held out his hand.

Nugah stared at it in wonder.

"We do not do handshake, love. We give a nod." She taught, giving him a demonstration.

"Oh! Okay, cool. I can do that." He smiled. Nugah noticed that this… Heath, had a nice smile.

Heath took a moment to look around. It wasn't huge, but it wasn't exactly small either. It was a nicely sized home. Didn't exactly look like it was made of all ice either, which was probably a good thing. She giggled. "Not everything is made of ice."

He blushed. "I wasn't sure what to expect."

"You don't talk about us on your travels?" Devance leaned in the archway between the kitchen and living room, where they had just entered. He bounced a rubber ball in his right hand nonchalantly.

"Devance," Abbey glared. "this is Heath. Heath, Devance, the rude brother."

"How dare you curb his opinion before he can form one? Talk about rude." He shrugged his shoulders. "What's up, Heath?"

"Not much, a bit nervous. I apologize if it shows."

Devance smirked. "You have every reason to be nervous. Abbey is the only female child in our dwelling. You will need luck."

"Mother? Father?" Abbey called out. "Devance is annoying me already." She took Heath's hand and brought him into the kitchen where her parents were busying themselves with making one of her favorite meals for dinner.

"That confirms you are home." Kanelia said without looking up from her stove. Heath found it interesting that despite it being a cold climate, they used heat to cook food. He supposed it made sense after all. "Excuse me," she left the stove momentarily to hug Abbey tightly. "My daughter, you are home again."

Heath took a moment to notice how Abbey was almost a spitting image of her mother. Their white hair with a hint of tri-color, their posture, demeanor… it was quite similar. "Hello mother, this… is Heath Burns."

"Hello," he gave a quick nod. "pleased to finally meet you."

She gave a smile and studied him. He was tall enough, but just shorter than Abbey. It was cute. He had strong, chiseled facial features, he was lean. He cleaned up very well indeed. Certainly not who she was expecting Abbey to bring to them. "We, ahem," she attempted to get her husband's attention. "are pleased to meet you as well."

Kunchen heaved a sigh and turned around to study the boy that entered their home. Abbey tried to read her father's facial expression, but he lacked a specific one. He wasn't displaying any clues to how he was feeling, or if he was feeling anything at all towards Heath. "Welcome home, Abbey." he said finally, returning to the dinner that needed tending.

Kanelia waved him off and looked at her daughter and her… mate. "Dinner will be ready shortly, head to the living room you two."

Heath and Abbey exited the kitchen and she walked over to her husband. "You will attempt to be nice to him, yes?"

He shrugged his broad shoulders. "I am unsure of him, the clothing Abbey has chosen to wear is far too revealing. What sort of magic does he have her under?"

Kanelia rolled her eyes. "I think our daughter has never looked better. She has a chest, Kunchen… she has a bottom… where she's studying abroad, this is part of their culture. It's been her way for over two years."

"I feel like the only studying going on there, is the eyes of everyone on her physique." He chopped harder than he had been before.

"Mrs. Bloodgood is principal of the school she attends, Kun. She is doing very well in her academics." She took the sharp object away from her husband, he let out an irritated growl.

"But-"

"No Kunchen, you will attempt to be nice to this young man your daughter has chosen. That is an order." He felt a moment of outrage, how dare his wife influence how he was going to act? However, he often took her advice because she was always more level-headed than he.

"Alright. I will try."

She kissed his cheek lightly. "That is all I ask. Thank you."

He grunted in return, knowing his wife was right and hating it at the same time.

**: : ~ * ~ : :**

Nugah was taking in everything. His sister, her chosen mate, his parents and brother all in the living room. Attempting conversation. They knew that it was custom for those to waste their breath with words, where Abbey was studying from, so they were prepared to do as such. "What is Monster High like?" Nugah asked suddenly, he didn't recall Abbey mentioning much of anything in her letters. If she did, he didn't have the pleasure of hearing about it.

"Monster High is wonderful," Abbey began, resting her hand on Heath's knee. Both Heath and Kunchen eyed her movement. "I made so many good friends in short time."

"I see that." Devance was talking specifically about the interaction between Abbey and her mate.

She narrowed her eyes. "There are lots of extra-curricular activities and the curriculum is challenging. Exactly what Abbey wanted, then some."

Heath cleared his throat, he didn't want to sound hoarse from being silent so long. In this circumstance, he didn't mind remaining quiet. Because being quiet meant he would have less chance to screw up. "Monster High is a great school for sure! I'm not the best athlete there but I do make it onto the sports teams."

Abbey waved it off. "Heath is being modest. He does well at casketball and all other sports they do."

"So you're into sports, that's nice." Kanelia interrupted. "All the boys in our home enjoy a good game."

Heath gave a nod. "Hey, my dad and I do too. And my best friends, they'll come over and we'll have food and watch whatever game is playing on the weekend."

"What are your plans after Monster High?" Kunchen asked his daughter. "This is your last year, no?"

Abbey gulped and she took a deep breath, sharply exhaling. "I was going to apply to further my education. Mrs. Bloodgood is fine with me staying with her..."

"You're not coming home afterward? I hoped this phase was done."

"It's not a phase!" Abbey argued, now squeezing Heath's knee. He took her hand in his, which she continued to squeeze. "I do not wish to stay here in this village living a boring life until I rot."

Heath cringed and felt a nauseous pit begin to form within the center of his stomach. He never wanted to imagine something like that, especially if it had to do with his Abbey. He caressed her tense hand. He spoke to her softly. "It was only a question babe, it's alright. It'll be okay."

"This village is where you were born, this village is where you were raised. This village should be what you call home!" The volume of Kunchen's voice raised ever so slightly. Everyone in the room had a feeling the volume would escalate soon.

"What if home is not location to me?!" Abbey yelled out, glaring at her father intensely. "Home is where Heath and I choose. Not you, not mother, not these nimrods-"

"Rude." Devance commented to himself, though he understood where Abbey was coming from. She must really adore him to feel comfortable wherever he is.

Heath felt a nauseous wave hit him, he didn't want to re-taste the dinner he had. Once was very much enough. He gasped lightly when he felt aching… within his legs. He figured they might have been sore from the hike down here… but it wasn't a satisfying muscle ache after a work out. This was… different. His arms began to feel the same way. What the hell? What was happening?

He shifted his gaze to Abbey who seemed to be yelling, he then heard her father yelling, perhaps her mother too? Heath reached out and grasped at her hand, it stopped her and they connected their gaze. "Heath!"

Abbey was spooked by the fact that Heath's nose was bleeding. She hadn't dealt with such thing, as much of a klutz as he was, this was something different. "Abb...ey?"

She wiped the blood from under his nose and cradled his face both her hands. Abbey lingered a kiss on his cheek to check his temperature. Immediately, she pulled back in shock. "He's cold… Heath isn't supposed to be cold… cold is bad for him!"

Nugah had run off to get something for Heath's nose, Kanelia ran off in another direction to grab blankets. Even Devance left to try and get some heat going in here.

Kunchen was frozen in place. His heart ached as he watched his daughter begin to panic. Was she… crying?

"Heath… why didn't you tell me you were sick?" She lectured him, wiping more blood from his nose. He held on to her, but his grip wasn't very tight. She hugged him. "We would have stayed home… you would be alright…"

"Abbey… every...thing… is spin-ning." He was trying to fight off the nausea that was slowly creeping up on him. He swallowed hard. "I-I might be si-ick…"

Kanelia rushed back to the sofa with three blankets bunched up in her arms. She arranged the pillows on the sofa and Nugah came back with a warm damp cloth.

Abbey took one of the pillows and set it on her lap. "Come… rest, Heath. Right here. Abbey will not go anywhere."

Heath shakily moved to lie down where Abbey was directing him. Once he was down, he knew he would not be getting up for awhile. "I...I'm sorry..." He breathed, between shivers.

"Shh, it's alright." Kanelia draped blankets over him quickly as Abbey tucked him in with her. "It will be okay, just as you said."

"Thank you, brother." She took the warm cloth from Nugah and folded it neatly, putting it on Heath's nose. He instinctively adjusted it and pinched the bridge of his nose, hoping it would stop soon. "Shh, Abbey's right here..."

Once his nose had stopped bleeding Heath drifted off to sleep.

**: : ~ * ~ : :**

It had been a few hours and Abbey sat in the living room, Heath's head on her lap, nestled into a pillow. She had been clutching the ice crystal on her necklace, fidgeting with it, staring off into space. She had mittens on his hands, Devance and Nugah found lanterns that gave off heat to put around him. "He's not one of us..." Kunchen realized he wasted his breath by stating the obvious. "what is he?" His question was greeted with silence. "Abbey!"

"What?!" She roared back, she instantly filled with regret when she made Heath jump. "Shit." She cursed. "Am sorry, Heath. Shh… go back to resting..." She caressed his cheek and he settled once again. "What do you want, father?" She asked him, much softer this time.

"He is not like our kind Abbey, you go to this Monster High, what  _is_  he?" He questioned yet again.

Abbey swallowed what seemed to be a lump in her throat and she bit down on her lip. "Heath is… a fire-elemental..."

"What?" Kanelia gasped, their entire home was a snowy white tundra. "Abbey… of course, it makes sense why he needs heat… he needs heat to survive like you need the cold."

Nugah interrupted next. "Wait… he willingly came out into the bitter cold to meet your family?"

Abbey nodded, a small tear rolling down her cheek. "I… I was not light when I said that he holds a heart hostage… mine. I wanted him to meet you because… I see Heath as potential forever mate."

They were just as shocked as when they first saw him a few hours ago. "Oh Abbey… my child, you… really like him."

She was tired of them using the word 'like'. She did more than like him… she truly, deeply cared for him. He was her love. Her entire world wrapped up in a single person. The last thing she wanted was for her love… to be gone. The very thought made her tremble.

"Abbey… Kanelia, Nugah… you stay here. Devance, come with me." Kunchen ordered.

Devance looked at his sister and his heart ached for her. He had no idea she cared about him as much as she has displayed. "Father-"

"We're going to find Binsa, we desperately need her help."


	5. Binsa Knows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RockMafia93 - When isn't Heath a ding-a-ling? lmao however, this time he's done it up big! I hope that you enjoy this last, kinda lengthy and final chapter! I sure enjoyed writing it, xD I can't wait to hear what you thought! Now, without further ado! :)

Binsa held the meaning, 'woman who is fearless'. It only made sense that she, despite being elderly and Abbey's grandmother, was the medicine healer of the village. Kunchen knew to call upon his mother when there was unknown trouble or illness, she was very wise and had knowledge about many lands beyond their own. If anyone could help – it was her.

The front door opened and in with the snowy breeze came Devance, Kunchen and finally… Binsa. She used a walking stick that was engraved with ancient-looking pictures and words. Her long white hair hung over her right shoulder in a braid. It stopped just above her ankles. She was hunched over but Binsa was sharp as a whip. "What were you babbling like a brook about, son?"

She squinted, then chuckled to herself as she slid her glasses on. She wore them on a fashionable chain that Abbey made her when she was a little one. The lettered beads spelled out,  _'my favorite Binsa'._

Binsa approached the sofa where Abbey sat. She didn't have to look her granddaughter in the eyes to know that she was devastated. She reached down and cupped Heath's chin. She tilted his face left and right. She hummed lightly and shook her walking aid. It sounded similar to that of a rain stick. "I have seen this once before. A long, long time ago..."

"What is it, Binsa?" Abbey searched the old woman's face for answers. Clues, anything.

She hummed in thought once more. "It's dark magic, my love. The most dangerous kind there is. It's trying to change him… but there's something within..." Binsa looked to Abbey expectantly.

"Heath. His name is Heath Burns."

Binsa nodded. "What a fitting name for a fire elemental." She brushed the hair out of his face and frowned at the cool temperature of his skin. Being this cold was hazardous to his health. Very. "There's something within him that's resisting the change." She looked at him still. "He has a chiseled face… is very handsome indeed."

"Binsa," she softly whined. "he has my heart. I cannot lose him..."

The elder saw her granddaughter's eyes glistening with the threat of tears. "I will do everything in my power. I can create an antidote but it will take time." She stopped.  _'Time we may not have...'_

"What can I do?" She pleaded.

Kanelia reached out for her husband and gripped his arm tightly. Her heart was breaking seeing their daughter so close to shedding tears for her beloved. What if he died out here? No, no they mustn't think like that!

"Do your best to keep him warm, Abbey. Layer up blankets, generate heat however you can. He needs warmth now more than ever." She kissed her granddaughter's forehead and leaned in to whisper. "His situation is serious… he may perish before the antidote is ready. You must understand that."

Abbey's heart dropped to her stomach. Heath could… die? She gasped and the stinging sensation behind her eyes became stronger. A single tear rolled down her cheek at first, but then more and more fell. She buried her face in her hands.

She would get up and run however Heath was currently in her lap. "H-he can't… Bin-sa, you have to help him. Please… if Heath goes… there is no Abbey-"

"Shh dear," Binsa gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "I will do everything I can, I promise you granddaughter." She turned to leave and get a start on the antidote. She only hoped the outcome would be a positive one… or they would end up burying this fire elemental six feet under snow.

**: : ~ * ~ : :**

Abbey spent every waking moment with Heath, she hesitated to leave him to use the bathroom, though she couldn't stop her bodily functions. He called out her name softly a couple times in his slumber, but he hadn't woken up in hours. Her fear was getting the better of her. She tried to push it to the side… if she lost him, she didn't know what she'd do. She couldn't imagine going on without him… her future, had Heath in it.

Oh no… what if she had to call his parents?

When she entered the living room once again it was midnight and she put mittens on his hands, attempted to turn the heater on maximum except it was already set there, Abbey sighed. She had five blankets on him, some winter clothing… and he  _still_  felt cold.

She was startled when he coughed. "Heath!" She rushed to his side, kneeling down. He wearily took off the mittens and coughed again only this time there was blood.

Abbey lunged forward and hugged him. "Oof, Ab-bey..."

"Shh, Heath… don't speak. I… I love you very much." She whispered to him, pulling away gently. Her eyes shifted downward and she noticed bright red in her hair. Of the pink, blue and purple she had… red was not a usual color of hers. She wiped the blood from his nose and grabbed a damp washcloth.

"I..."

"Heath, shh..." she reminded him gently.

He protested. "Abbey… I love you more."

She bit down on her lip. "Shh, hot-head need to rest." She put the mittens back on his hands.

"But they're so itchy." He frowned, settling back down as he realized that was a fight he wasn't going to win.

"The heat is leaving body… you must stay warm. Being here is too dangerous," Abbey tried to contain her sniffles. "we should have never come."

Heath didn't like to see her upset. "Abbey… what's wrong?"

She blinked. Did he not realize what was happening? She clenched her jaw tightly. Was it worth it to worry him? "Nothing… is nothing. How do you feel?"

Heath thought for a moment. "Exhausted… a little dizzy… I don't wanna move too much in case I hurl." He shifted and gasped. "And my body aches."

Abbey hushed him. "If you are tired try to sleep. I will not leave you… Abbey will never leave you." She would give anything to hear him promise the same back to her.

He gave her hand a squeeze from within the mitten and she frowned, it wasn't his usual strong grip. It felt weaker…  _he_ was weaker.

She hoped with all of her heart that things would be back to normal soon. She had no idea what she would do if they weren't.

**: : ~ * ~ : :**

Abbey hadn't slept a wink in the last two days. She was too scared to. Her parents and brothers offered to keep an eye on him while she rested, but she wouldn't have it. If something were to happen while she slept she'd never forgive herself.

Yesterday, Heath woke long enough to use the bathroom and that was it. He needed her assistance to even get that far with his body as pain-ridden as it was. The best way he could describe it was crippling. Deep down Abbey knew that Heath was scared. He didn't know what was going on… though he knew it wasn't good.

And today… well he hadn't woken up since. She noticed that he was breathing slower and more shallow than he had been.  _'Please Binsa… hurry.'_  Abbey thought to herself, her heart feeling heavy with sorrow. At least Heath was keeping some kind of heat in the early morning.. but when she touched his face, he was ice cold.

The saddened ice-ghoul thought she had run out of tears to cry… but she could feel that was a false accusation as the tears began to flow once again.

"Abbey… I'm sorry." Nugah placed a hand on her shoulder.

She shoved his hand off her shoulder. "No! No… there's no reason to be sorry… Heath is not… gone. He's here… he's right here. He's not going anywhere."

Nugah cradled the hand that Abbey smacked away, she had a tough hit. She always did even when they were younger. He wanted to comfort her but he didn't know how.

Devance heaved a sigh. Things were looking real grim here and he knew Abbey was truly upset. She hated showing such a vulnerable side of herself… so she always turned to anger.

The front door then opened and Binsa came in quickly. Her walking stick moving at a much quicker pace than she usually did. For a moment, she feared that she was too late.

Kunchen and Kanelia were quick to follow behind her.

"Come my boy," Binsa sat on the small space of the sofa that was available left. "don't make me sit these rickety old bones down for nothing. Or I'll bring you back just to-"

"Mother!" Kunchen warned, noticing how fragile his daughter was.

"Mess you up." Binsa finished instead. She had a canister of a questionable smelling liquid. It was pungent… but if it worked… they would all be eternally grateful. She tried to gently wake him, she took the mittens off his hands, lightly pat his cheek, he wasn't responding. It made her fearful… but the elder knew the moment she showed fear… the rest of them would follow suit. "Abbey… kiss him."

"What?" Kunchen cut in, hardly approving of this request.

"Nevermind, you." She warned her son.

Abbey moved over to Heath and Binsa, leaning down and capturing his lips.  _'He feels so cold… please heat up… please… I love you...'_ A single tear rolled down her cheek… until he lightly gasped. "Heath!"

Before he could register much of anything, he had a pungent liquid being pushed in his face. "Oh man," he groaned, his voice hoarse from not having used it much lately. "that's nasty."

"But it will work, now drink."

He was told not to accept sketchy items from strangers however he was positive this lady was related to Abbey somehow. "N-no..."

"Heath! You must..." Abbey begged him, lifting his chin to make eye contact.

"Abbey, I… I don't want to be fire elemental… I wanted to be… like you." He began to explain himself.

"Be… me? You mean, ice elemental? But Heath no… you're fire elemental. You cannot be like us." He opened his mouth to argue when Abbey became distressed. "I love you the exact way you are… fire. Not ice. If Abbey wanted ice she would date in lame village." He couldn't argue with that logic. "Heath… I know not what you did… but it was stupid. Drink Binsa's medicine… it will reverse what has been done."

Heath closed his eyes for a moment, it was harder to open them again. He  _was_  fading… she was right. Abbey's grip on his arm got tighter. "Okay… okay." He drank the liquid as quickly as he could muster, trying not to taste it. It almost came back up but he forced it down again. "Wow… that… that tastes-"

"Like shit, I am aware." Binsa finished for him.

"Binsa!" Devance laughed.

She shrugged her shoulders. "It's true." She stood up, a couple bones cracking as she did so. "Next time I see you Heath, I want you to be healthy and in a tuxedo, marrying my granddaughter." She knew that her purpose had been completed. She said her goodbyes and told Abbey to keep an eye on her love as there was a very small percentage that her antidote may not work.

**: : ~ * ~ : :**

It was now time for Heath and Abbey to return home. He wasn't completely recovered, but he felt well enough to get on a plane homeward bound, or at least that's what he told himself. "You sure you are alright?" Abbey asked him for the millionth time, pulling his mittens on and tucking the scarf into the hood of his winter jacket.

"Yes Abbey," Heath leaned in to nuzzle her softly. "I'm just fine."

She stepped back and he fell forward slightly. "Is still weak."

"That's not fair, I was leaning on you." He narrowed his eyes. He tried to read her lips instead because he could hardly hear her with the earmuffs on and the hoodie and jacket piled over them.

"You had us scared." She revealed. It was likely she didn't have to tell him that she wondered if he would even make it through those long couple nights. "Binsa called it dark magic."

Heath rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "That's because it  _was_. I asked Twyla for an ice elemental sand..."

Abbey's eyes widened. "Why are you big imbecile?!" Her sudden yell had all eyes on them. "Heath you could have died!"

His cheeks reddened heavily. "I didn't know that, Abbey. I wouldn't have used it if I did. I'm sorry I worried you and everyone else... I'm sorry I ruined this trip."

"No, that is one thing you did not do." She said softly. "Father sees how much I care for you, he has given blessing. Especially because Binsa wants to have big party after Abbey's wedding."

Heath laughed, the mere mentioning of a wedding and Abbey made his heart soar. "Binsa would." He shook his head. She was a fiesty old lady indeed! And he only had a couple days to become fully acquainted with her after consuming the antidote.

Abbey rolled their luggage bags towards the waiting room, she wouldn't let Heath over exert himself just yet. Their flight had been delayed due to the weather here but they always were. It was nothing new to her. She let Heath unfasten some of the layers she put him in. "Better?" She asked, setting the outdoor clothing aside.

"Yes, much." He breathed a sigh of relief and leaned back in the seat. "Thanks Abbey."

"For what?" She paired up the mittens and set them aside, taking his hands into her own.

He brought her hand up to plant a tiny kiss upon it. "For looking after me, for better or worse." He said, brushing some hair out of her face. "You didn't have to."

"Yes, I did." She simply knew that she couldn't let him… die… not here, not now. Not ever hopefully. "I love you, Heath." She told him, as-a-matter-of-factly. She pulled out a long jewelry box. "This… is for you."

Heath raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"For you." She wiggled the box.

He took it cautiously, since when did a woman give her man jewelry? He opened it and inside the box lay a simple gold band, with a legitimate fire stone set right in the center. It was attached to a gold chain. "Wow, it's a fire-stone. That's cool! I love it."

Abbey smiled to herself. She planned on giving it to him today, as it marked their official two year anniversary. "This is Abbey's promise to you… to love you exactly how you are. Fire elemental. Do not try to change yourself ever again. No need to."

Heath leaned in and kissed Abbey, he smiled when he could feel a bit of heat generating. It meant he was actually on his way to feeling better. Phew!

Abbey pulled him into a warm embrace, she had every intention of staying this way until it was time to board.

**: : ~ * ~ : :**

"Heath, the doctor will see you now." The familiar nurse told him, surprised by the fact that there was someone with him today… and she was very pretty.

Heath groaned and was nudged shortly after. He stood up and his ghoulfriend began to follow him. He was absolutely thankful. "Move, hot-head." She urged him.

"I'm going..." Heath made his way to the familiar room and had a seat in a vacant seat, Abbey sat patiently next to him.

He thought about bolting out of here though he knew Abbey wouldn't be afraid make him stay by any means necessary. Especially with what happened last week and all.

The older man took one look at Abbey Bominable and Heath's blushing cheeks and he breathed a sigh of relief. He thought the adolescent might have been self-harming… but in all truth, he was romantically involved with his polar opposite. How intriguing! "This makes sense. How long have you been seeing one another?"

Heath put a lot of thought into it, he was still feeling the fatigue from all the excitement. "Uh..."

"Over two years last week." Abbey told the doctor, she grasped Heath's hand.

Heath cringed, though he didn't dare take his hand away.

"See, this is what you weren't telling me, Mr. Burns. I couldn't figure it out for the life of me." He decided he'd speak more-so to Abbey. Heath looked absolutely beat. "His blood work showed me signs of tampering in cold climate. Now I didn't realize that the cold climate was his lover." The man hummed for a moment as he put his thoughts together. "Heath, why didn't you tell me about her?"

Heath blinked. "I assumed… that… well, I don't know. Sorry." He didn't think he could give his healthcare provider a good enough excuse to explain the last two years of temperature abuse.

He shook his head, pushing his glasses up on his nose again. "This can be dealt with, not a problem. I just needed to know the cause of the issue. Heath I will start you off on some medications... first of all to help with the discomfort of the quick climate change. The other one will help you generate heat quickly when exposed to the cold. All they will do is teach your body to kick-start the very moment your normal temperature begins to drop. Some elementals do this right away without aid, but some such as yourself, need that boost being a hybrid of sorts." He stopped for a moment to make sure that a tired Heath was keeping up with him.

Abbey nodded, Heath… not so much. He looked as if he were trying to piece things together still.

"In other words-"

"Yes, please dumb it down for me. I need it."The lack of sarcasm in Heath's voice disturbed his doctor, this wasn't the argumentative young man he was familiar with.

The older man rolled his eyes lightly. "You're not unintelligent, you're exhausted. Now… instead of your body trying to regenerate heat when it's dangerously low… the medications will train your body to do so before it gets to that low point."

Heath gave Abbey's hand a squeeze. "Maybe you're not so bad after all, doc?"

"Back at you, P-I-M-A."

"What's that mean?" He argued lightly.

He grinned, almost thrilled that the younger inquired. "Pain in my ass."

Heath scoffed, the beginning of his own smirk now noticeable. "So rude."

**THE END**

* * *

**I would like to give a huge thank you to everyone (present and possibly future) who has read, bookmarked, given kudos, commented - all of it! You're all awesome and I just wanted to let you know that your actions are appreciated.**

**Until next time,**

**~ CreativeWritingSoul**


End file.
